


salty somboi and rain

by Catato



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I kept it vague but this is absolutely set in Malaysia, Malaysian!Liao, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catato/pseuds/Catato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long drive to a destination. McCree gets motion sickness if he sits in the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salty somboi and rain

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 5am when i couldn't sleep and while i was still feeling car sick ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

McCree hates riding in the back. He and Liao played rock paper scissors for shotgun, when they both fought over it. Three out of five. Liao won, so McCree is stuck in the back with Amari. She laughs when McCree grumbles under his breath as he settles into the backseat. Amari doesn’t mind sitting in the back, but McCree does. It starts raining as they drive off, a relief for the heat of the weather, but not the humidity.

Reyes is driving. They’ve been on the road for hours- hours of movement and winding roads. McCree tries watching the light rain droplets running down the window, tries watching the scenery- bits of old swampy jungles broken up by quarries and oil palm plantations- but eventually motion sickness creeps up on him anyway.

Liao tosses him a small packet of sour plums when he turns around to see McCree’s face. They’d bought it in a little sundry shop they passed by this morning when they stopped for breakfast.  _ Noodles _ , McCree recalls.  _ Noodles for breakfast. Where’s one gotta go for some good ol’ bacon and eggs around here. _

Liao tells him that should help, and McCree fishes one sour plum out and stupidly sticks the whole thing in his mouth. It was just a small one, but McCree feels his soul leave his body. It wasn't sour, despite being called  _ sour plums _ . McCree spits it right back into the packet, seeing no where else to spit it out to. Amari watches McCree’s expression in amusement. Even Reyes glances back, corner of his lips upturned a bit.

McCree throws the packet at Liao’s head, hard enough that Liao almost drops the bag of drink they were holding in surprise. McCree hisses that those were  _ balls of salt and nothing else _ , in between draining a whole bottle of water. Liao merely says ‘You almost made me drop my teh c special!’, then laughs, ‘Guess it’s because it's cheap-ass somboi from a shop in the middle of nowhere’. They shove the small packet of the offending salt plums into the cup holder, to throw out later. McCree grumbles and slumps sideways down the backseat.

The car is small and McCree lays his head just before Amari’s thighs, his legs awkwardly folded against the door and window. Amari shifts beside him then moves his head to lie on her thigh. This gives McCree a little more space, but his legs are still pressed against the car door. _ This is a small damn car. _

Lying down doesn’t make him feel any better, at all. He unconsciously tries to grab the edge of his hat out of discomfort, but it’s packed in the boot, along with his red scarf. ‘We need to stay low- don’t make that face- even more so than usual, for this mission,’ Reyes had growled at him, then slapped McCree’s hat off his head. ‘We already stick out enough, being foreigners in this head-up-the-ass-conservative country. So no wearing that stupid getup.’

A particular large feeling of nausea washed over him as Reyes makes a turn off the highway somewhere, and McCree complains loudly about it. His left arm is thrown across his eyes, his right arm hanging over the edge of the seat. Amari nudges him to turn sideways so that his legs dangles off the seat, touching the car floor. She throws a jacket over his face. ‘We should get some seasickness pills for him at the next stop.’

Reyes glances back through the rear mirror, comments on Amari being so motherly to McCree. ‘I  _ am _ a mother, if you recall’, Mccree feels her rumble more than hears. She carefully runs a hand across his temple, across his hair, soothing his headache a little.

McCree dozes, maybe five minutes, maybe an hour, but eventually he hears the soft murmur of Reyes’ reply over the sounds of the rain (heavier now, pounding down) on the car roof. ‘He got sick too, in the back, always insisted on driving.’ The reply sounds like it’s coming from above him rather than from the front. The hand that pats him once on the head is distinctly heavier, terser. Reyes.  _ When did they switch...? _

There’s just silence at first, other than the rain. Liao is snoring lightly, sitting back on the reclined passenger chair, which presses down uncomfortably on McCree’s legs. McCree tries to kick the back of the seat, but he doesn’t have the right angle for it.

Then, after a few minutes, Amari says quietly, ‘You miss him.’ McCree feels Reyes go still. He stays quiet. Then he tries to shift, crossing a leg over his other so he’s practically only sitting on one thigh. He’s way bigger than Amari, and there’s hardly any space for him in the back with McCree taking up most of the seat.

Reyes changes the subject, and he and Amari continue conversing quietly, but about more mundane things. McCree catches a little, like where and when they should stop for a rest, comments on the moody rainy season of this country.

McCree turns to his other side, presses his face into the back of the seat, the disgusting salty taste of the plums still in his mouth. Reyes idly pats him once the head again, eyes staring out the window, not seeing the landscape fly by. McCree finally settles. The sound of the rain is soothing.  
  
McCree doesn’t know how long he sleeps. He gets a backache that extends all the way to his neck when he gets up later.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very self-indulgent. i also wrote this before ana was announced, and i'm glad i didn't have to change too much bc i managed to get the character down


End file.
